The Navigator's Tale: The New World
by Sailor Heva
Summary: Continuing The Navigator's Tale, Mendoza returns home but a tragedy causes him to undertake a new journey. Guided by the medallion he took years before, he travels from Mexico to Peru, an adventure that will end in a reunion with the Child of the Sun.
1. Homecoming

Hi folks! Well, summer is here, my teaching assignment has changed (I only have one prep instead of four now :D), and I believe I have time to get some writing going. I've had a couple of emails asking me to continue Mendoza's adventures and was shocked to see how long it had been since I had worked on this story. [I really shouldn't be surprised. :( ] Well, now I take up this story again and will be posting the whole story plus new updates here.

I also have updates in the works for _Ancient Legacy_ and _Guidelines_ so those should follow soon. And I plan to work as much as I can so let me know what you think of the results.

**Homecoming**

The sun shone down on the port of Barcelona, Spain and the Portuguese ship that was putting in at her dock. On the main deck of the ship, a young man looked out over this major port of Spain.

"Mendoza!" a voice called and the young man turned in the direction of the hail.

"Captain," Mendoza nodded respectfully to the man who approached him as he stood by the rail.

"It still seems the same as the last time I put in here," the Captain commented taking in the activities on the dock.

Mendoza nodded again. "This city never seems to change," he said thoughtfully. "But then, one's home is always a welcoming site."

The Captain put out his hand to his companion and said, "It has been a pleasure sailing with you, Navigator. Good luck to you, Senhor."

The navigator shook his Captain's hand and walked away to his cabin to collect his gear. As he did so, he marveled over the change in his fortunes and position. Until a year ago, he had been a common seaman whose bunk was usually the deck of his ship. Now he was an officer who gave orders to the rest of the crew and had a cabin all his own.

He smiled as he gathered his instruments, charts, and his few other possessions. _When did Barcelona become home?_ It was not his birthplace and he had only lived there a few months. But then again, the only remaining member of his family called this city home. _That must be the reason._

Mendoza was anxious to disembark and find Maria, his former nurse and adopted mother. He had spent more than enough time at sea and nearly a year in Portugal. For now, the new navigator merely wanted to rest. He wondered if the niño would recognize him as he put the last of his possessions in a leather bag and slung it over his shoulder. He had already collected his pay and quickly left his cabin, walking to the gangplank of the ship.

Though Mendoza was eager to find Maria, his first stop was in the city market and the tailor. Portuguese fashion was not to his taste and nothing remained of the clothes he had before he had set sail around the world with Magellan almost four years before. The navigator soon found what he was looking for and, dressed in his new clothes, set out to the Cathedral which was his guide to find Maria's home. His pace quickened as he neared his final destination and he felt a smile touch his lips.

But an unpleasant surprise awaited him.

The house was abandoned and bore marks which said that it had been quarantined. A sick feeling settled in the young man's stomach and he went quickly to one of the neighboring homes. A knock on the door produced an elderly woman who looked at the navigator in surprise.

"Pardon me, Señora, but do you know the family who live in that house?"

*****

Mendoza wandered through the door of the Cathedral, his eyes fastened on the stone floor ahead of him. _She doesn't even have a proper grave!_ he thought despairingly. The young navigator sank to his knees in a pool of light created by the stained glass windows, letting his tears fall to the cold stones of the floor. It was a long time before he could move again.

There, on his knees, he came to a decision. Barcelona was not quite as welcoming as it was in the light of morning and he wanted nothing more now than to sail away. _Perhaps to the New World._ Ships were sailing for the new settlement of New Spain almost constantly since had Cortés sent word of his conquest. The gold that the conquistador had sent the King was also something to give attention to.

Mendoza stood quickly, his mind made up. He would leave for the New World as soon as was possible. "Perhaps I will discover where you came from," the navigator said softly, looking at a small golden disk that he held in his hand.

He left the Cathedral, never noticing the small boy whose eyes had followed all of his movements. "Esteban!" The child turned to the old priest that had called his name. "Come away, my boy." The little boy did as he was told and took the hand of Father Rodriguez, throwing one last look in the direction of the vanished sailor.

_**Next Time - Mendoza travels to the New World, searching for answers to a great mystery. Where did the medallion come from? What was its purpose? The search begins in New Spain where many surprises await the young navigator, including a woman that will change his life forever. Chapter Two: New Spain**_**.**


	2. New Spain

**New Spain**

Mendoza walked steadily along the path leading toward high mountains in the west. He had traveled from the settlement of Vera Cruz for many days since leaving the ship that had brought him back to the New World. Despite the hard travel, he wasn't weary and was anxious to reach the city of Mexico.

Although he traveled alone, Mendoza was not the only person on the road. Soldiers, merchants, adventurers, and rogues of every type were journeying along the route to the former Aztec capital. As they traveled into the high country, the nights grew colder and rain fell often. After one particularly miserable night, the young navigator bartered with a traveling merchant for a long dark gray cape, which helped keep out the rain and made a perfect blanket in the cool nights.

The following night, the weary travelers gathered around a large campfire to warm themselves and exchange stories. Mendoza rested at the edge of the firelight, listening as they spoke.

"We should reach Mexico City in three more days if we keep this pace," one old soldier said, his eyes fixed on the fire.

"Méndez," one of the others said, addressing the soldier, "you have traveled to Mexico City before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I first traveled there with Cortés himself. Then the city was called Tenochtitlan by the natives and Montezuma ruled over them."

"What was it like?" someone called.

"It is a place of unparalleled grandeur," Méndez reported. "As large as any of our great cities in Europe, it was built by the Aztecs on an island in the middle of a lake they call Texcoco. Three causeways span the lake whose waters support floating gardens and many boats. I was not there when the city was finally conquered, but I have heard that much was laid waste in the battle."

"But the city has been rebuilt, has it not," another traveler informed the party, "and a grand Cathedral has been raised over the site of the heathen's bloody temple."

Méndez nodded. "I have heard that Cortés created the plans for the new city himself. The Cathedral faces a large plaza at one corner of which Cortés has built a palace on the site of Montezuma's former residence."

Someone snorted. "He certainly has set himself up as the King of this land."

"And he gets a share of all treasure found. The King of Spain gets his fifth as does Governor Cortés!"

"Not to worry, men," yet another voice called out. "This land is filled with wealth for all of us. Have you not heard of the Cities of Gold?!"

The stories went on long into the night, yet even after all the other travelers had fallen asleep, Mendoza sat staring into the cinders of the campfire. Thinking.

*****

Three days later Mendoza walked across one of the wide causeways that lead into the City of Mexico. The sky was a deep blue and the water of Lake Texcoco mirrored the brilliant color. The lake itself was in a great valley surrounded by mountains, some of which had plumes of smoke rising from their summits.

The Spaniards had established themselves at the center of the city, while the Indians were pushed to the outer edges of the Mexico City. Mendoza's curiosity drew him into the heart of the city where the new Cathedral and the great plaza were under construction. Despite the destruction of the Aztec Empire, the city was coming back to life like a phoenix rising from the ashes, and the palace was the center of it all.

To his great surprise, Mendoza was allowed into the palace as Governor Cortés was granting encomiendas, allowing the people of the city to make requests of him, and managing his empire. The conquistador had changed little from the time Mendoza had known him in Cuba. The Governor's frame was lean yet supple and strong. The sun had darkened his face and his hair and beard were still as black as soot. His gaze was keen and piercing like the conqueror he was.

The Navigator waited patiently as Cortés saw to the affairs of New Spain. Finally, most of the petitioners departed as business concluded. Cortés was about to depart when Mendoza called out, "Governor Cortés!"

The Governor paused and looked back over his shoulder toward the source of the hail. "Well, well," he said spotting Mendoza. "I didn't think to ever meet you again."

"I am surprised you even remember me, Governor," Mendoza said, walking over to where Cortés stood.

Cortez smiled coolly. "I never forget a face, Señor . . . Mendoza wasn't it?" The young navigator bowed in acknowledgment.

"Your memory is excellent, Governor."

"My Lord has learned never to forget his friends," said a voice from the direction of the palace. The soft voice of a woman. Cortez smiled as Mendoza turned to see who had spoken. A young Aztec woman stood in the entryway of the audience chamber. And she was the loveliest thing the young navigator had ever seen.

"Mendoza," the Governor said gesturing to the woman, "may I introduce Doña Marina."

_**Who is this woman? And what role will she play in Mendoza's life? Find out in Chapter Three: Doña Marina.**_

Hello fellow MCoG fans! So why did I send Mendoza back to Mexico? And who is Doña Marina? Well the questions are linked, of course. Doña Marina is Marinche, the MCoG character based on the historical Malinche. I thought there was a very interesting dynamic between these two in the show that opened the door for a previous encounter. Mendoza has a very unusual view of Marinche, saying that she is "A very cruel creature. She's done more harm to the Mayas and Aztecs than Cortez and his men put together." Well this is a feeling that did not exist among Spaniards until the early 1800s when Mexico began fighting for independence from Spain. Before this, Malinche was a fairly positively viewed figure, by both Spaniards and natives (look for the documents about her). Probably this little speech by our favorite Spaniard is just him stating the views of the writers, but I wanted to flesh out a back story that would explain the animosity between these characters and give a little more screen time to one of MCoG most memorable villains.


	3. Doña Marina

**Doña Marina**

Doña Marina walked to the side of Governor Cortés, but her eyes remained fixed on Mendoza. She was obviously a native though she was dressed in the finery of a Spanish lady, with a cross at her throat.

"Marina, this is Señor Mendoza," the Governor said in introduction.

Mendoza smiled and bowed with his hand on his heart. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Doña Marina."

Marina smiled slightly in response. "I suppose that you are a friend," she said, her voice calm.

"Yes, Marina," Cortés confirmed. "This man was of some use to me in Cuba before I came here." The conquistador began to exit the audience chamber and gestured for Marina and Mendoza to follow. "It is a shame that you did not remain with my army, Mendoza. I could have used more soldiers like you. What have done since you left Cuba?" Cortés asked.

"I am a navigator, Your Excellency."

"A navigator?" Cortés repeated, giving Mendoza a sharp look.

"Yes, Excellency."

"Very interesting," said the Governor of New Spain. "You will have to tell me more of this later. Unfortunately, I have urgent business to attend to, but perhaps you can tell me more of your experiences at supper." The conquistador turned to leave, but paused and looked back. "And you must stay here in the palace. Marina, take him to one of the guest quarters."

"As you wish, my lord," Marina replied.

Cortés nodded and walked away, leaving Mendoza with the lovely Indian woman.

Marina smiled and gestured for him to follow her. "This way, señor."

They walked in silence for sometime. Finally, the young navigator broke the stillness with the only question he could think of. "Have you served Governor Cortés for long?"

Marina nodded. "I have been with my lord since before he marched his army inland to this city. I was his guide and interpreter."

Marina said nothing more and quiet threatened to overcome the pair again. Unwilling to let the conversation die, an impressed Mendoza said, "That is a great distance to have traveled. You must know this country very well."

"Of course, this is my homeland."

"Yes," Mendoza said abashed, "I suppose it would be." Still reluctant to accept defeat and silence, the young Spaniard continued to try and make conversation with Marina as they traveled the hallways of the palace, but was unable to learn much from the aloof woman beside him.

Eventually Marina stopped next to a doorway. "This will be your room while you stay in the palace," she informed him.

"My thanks, my la...," Mendoza began as he took her hand and lifted it towards his lips but he froze when he heard a call from the other end of the hallway.

"Madre!"

Mendoza quickly released Marina's hand and turned to see a young boy, perhaps six years old, running towards them. The young navigator watched in astonishment as the boy hugged Marina's skirt.

"Martín!" Marina said, disapproving, "you should not behave in this manner. And where is Father Olmedo?"

Martín released Marina and stepped back, disappointed. "He is coming." As he spoke these words, an elderly priest appeared, panting from the effort of trying to keep up with his charge.

"My apologies, Marina," Father Olmedo gasped. "Martín completed his studies early today and wished to see you."

Marina frowned slightly, but seeing the curiosity on Mendoza's face, she let the issue pass and introduced their new companions. "Señor Mendoza, this is my son, Martín Cortés, and Father Olmedo, a dear friend of mine."

"Cortés," Mendoza repeated with trepidation.

"Yes. This is the son of my lord, Governor Cortés," Marina replied, her face bright with pride. Before the Spaniard could say anything more, she continued, "Señor Mendoza, my lord Cortés wishes you to join him for supper tonight. I will come and fetch you at sunset."

"So you will be there?" Mendoza asked with a smile.

Marina gave him an appraising look then smiled in return. "I will. Come Martín." With that Marina and Martín walked away. Father Olmedo paused just long enough to give the young navigator a curious look and then followed the mother and son.

_**Mendoza has been invited to live in the palace as a guest of the Governor but what will Cortés ask for in return for these favors? Chapter Four: The Governor's Proposition.**_


	4. The Governor's Proposal

**The Governor's Proposal**

Mendoza watched as the sun set behind a mountain, one of the many that rimmed the valley of Mexico. It wouldn't be long before Marina returned to take him to Cortés. The young Spaniard was anxious to see the Aztec woman, yet the thought of Cortés's intentions were weighing heavily on his mind. He felt certain that the conquistador had ulterior motives for his hospitality.

A soft knock at the door announced Marina's return and Mendoza followed her through the wide halls of the palace. The Aztec woman silently ignored his attempts at communication as they made their way through the long halls of the villa.

At last they came to a large doorway, on the other side of which Mendoza could hear voices. Marina opened the door for him and the young navigator stepped into a lavish banquet room. Around a large dinning table were seated several men, including Cortés who sat at the head of the table. Conversation hushed, and all eyes turned to Mendoza as Marina led him to an empty chair.

"I am pleased you were able to join us, Señor Mendoza," Cortés greeted the young navigator as he took his place.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Excellency," Mendoza replied, ignoring the inhospitable gaze of several of the other men seated around the table.

With the silence now broken, the talk gradually resumed between the others in the room and Cortés motioned to his Aztec servants, who began serving a sumptuous banquet. Many of the foods they presented were completely foreign to the navigator and he assumed that they were native to this land. A very large cooked fowl was at the center of the table and surrounding it were strange vegetables, some spicy and others mild. In addition to the wine, each of the dinner quests were served a flagon of a dark brown liquid which was frothy and sweet.

During the meal, Mendoza listened closely to the conversation of the other men around the table and began to decipher the purpose behind the Governor's hospitality. Apparently some months before, Cortés had sent one of his captains, a man named Cristóbal de Olíd, on an expedition to conquer the lands to the south. However Olíd had other plans. He had sailed to Cuba with his army and made a pact with Cortés' old enemy, Governor Velázquez, to share any spoils found in this new land. Furious over this betrayal, Cortés had ordered his cousin, Francisco de las Casas, to lead a force to Olíd's settlement to capture and execute the traitor. Many months had passed with no word from Casas and Cortés had decided to lead an army the settlement himself to finish the job.

"An expedition will also provide an opportunity to explore the lands to the south and discover if the rumors of a City of Gold are true." Mendoza looked sharply at the Governor as Cortés said those words.

"Perhaps there is gold, but it will be a treacherous march," a man named Estrada put in with feigned concern. "Who will guide the expedition? Even with an entourage as large as will be accompanying you, it is possible that you will never see Mexico City again."

Cortés was unconcerned. "Marina, who was born in that country, will be accompanying me as will my _friend_ here, Señor Mendoza, who is an accomplished navigator. He will see to it that the expedition stays on course, won't you Mendoza?" All eyes turned to the young navigator and most were anything but grateful.

Mendoza met the Governor's gaze and knew there was no way to escape this 'offer'. "Of course, Your Excellency," the Spanish navigator confirmed.

Cortés smiled coldly at his other dinner guests, "Have no fear, gentlemen. I _shall_ return."

*****

Mendoza gazed at the stars, a navigator's guide in the dark of the night, as if to ask for their counsel. He had known that dealing with Cortés again would only bring trouble. The man was a master of manipulation. And yet, the young Spaniard's mind wandered back to the conversations at Cortés' table. The city of gold. Perhaps this expedition would be worth joining after all.

_And Marina will be with us_, Mendoza thought as he lay down to sleep.

_**Mendoza prepares for this new journey and his path again crosses with Doña Marina's. Next Time: Chapter Five - The Market.**_


	5. In the Market

**In the Market**

Mendoza walked through the heart of Mexico City, taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the capital of New Spain while making his way slowly toward the marketplace.

This city was one of the largest the navigator had ever seen and, despite the destruction caused by the conquest, it was very beautiful. Cortés had promised Charles I, the King of Spain and Holy Roman Emperor, that the city would "be the most noble and populous in the known world, and would have the finest buildings." To this end, the Governor had conscripted thousands of Aztecs to rebuild their city, Tenochtitlan, into a Spanish Mexico City. The market was one of the first areas of the city that had been rebuilt and the merchants had adapted their wares to appeal to both Spaniards and natives.

Mendoza walked through the crowded stalls, carefully stepping over or around the merchandise that was laid out on straw mats before them. The young navigator considered the many items available, unsure of what to buy. He needed something that would be easy to carry while traveling, an item that he would be able to trade for food or information during his travels.

He paused at a stand that was selling many varieties of native foods. As the young navigator looked over the strange fruits and vegetables, a feminine voice spoke behind him. "I did not expect to find you here in the market, Señor."

Mendoza turned and stared in surprise. Just behind him stood Marina, her son Martín, and several of her servants. He smiled and bowed. "I had always found it beneficial, Señora, when setting out on an expedition to supplement the rations provided," he looked around at the multitude of produce surrounding them, "but I must admit, I am at a loss as to what would be useful."

Marina pointed to a basket of dark colored beans and laughed at Mendoza's taken aback look. "These cocoa beans have been used as currency in this country long before Europeans arrived here. Although gold or silver is now the standard in Mexico City, these beans are still valuable in the lands to the south," the Aztec woman explained. "And these are valuable as well," she said pointing to a vender who sold beautiful, brightly colored feathers."

Mendoza nodded and turned back to the vendor to purchase a large, but portable amount of cocoa beans and feathers. Marina motioned to a young woman standing behind her and said, "Take these things back to the palace and put them in Señor Mendoza's room."

"Yes, madam," the girl replied.

"Shall we continue shopping, Señor?" Marina invited.

"With pleasure, milady," the Spaniard replied, pleased to have this opportunity to spend time with the Aztec beauty.

"They say you are a navigator, Señor Mendoza," Martín said hesitantly.

Mendoza's mind was quickly brought back to reality with the question. "I am, young sir."

"Have you traveled far?"

Mendoza smiled slightly at the boy's question. "You might say I have. I sailed around the world with the great seaman Magellan."

"Really?" Martin's eyes shown with interest. "What is the western sea like? And the lands beyond it?"

"Many things are different in those waters. There are birds that swim in the sea but cannot fly, giant clams, flying fish, leaves that can walk, and other strange beasts that you cannot imagine."

"Have you been in any battles? What are the people like there? Did you…" The conquistador's son asked question after question. Finally, Marina broke the boy's chain of inquiries.

"Martín, enough! If you would pay more attention to your studies, you wouldn't need to ask so many questions!"

"But Father Olmeda cannot tell me about these things and…" Martín protested.

"Martín," Marina said coolly, "it is time for your studies. You will return to the palace and find your own answers."

Martín looked so devastated that Mendoza took pity on the boy and said, "I am not leaving tonight, lad. Do as your mother says tonight and I will answer all the questions you can think of tomorrow."

Martin grinned and nodded. "Gracías, Señor!" the boy called as he was escorted to the palace, leaving Marina and the Spanish navigator alone.

"He is an intelligent boy, my lady," Mendoza said with a smile.

"You indulge him to much, Señor Mendoza," Marina said exasperated.

Mendoza regarded the Aztec woman. "In my experience, Doña Marina," he said a bit apprehensively, "children need some indulgence in their curiosity."

"Do you have children?" she asked, one eyebrow arching delicately.

"No," he replied after a moments hesitation. He smiled again, looking into the distance, "Yet I still have partially raised two."

*****

It was after sunset when the navigator and the interpreter finally returned to Cortés' palace. Marina had taken him from one end of the city to the other, pointing out new buildings and old monuments, telling him the story of the conquest. Mendoza could not recall a day that he had enjoyed as much for as long as he could remember.

As they reached his room, Mendoza turned to his beautiful companion and took her hand in his. "My lady, it had truly been a pleasure to spend this day with you." The young Spaniard brought her hand to his lips as he looked in her dark eyes.

Marina smiled and freed her hand from his only to run her slim fingers along his jaw line to his lips. Mendoza's breath caught in his throat. His hands circled her waist but she slipped away as he was about to pull her close.

"Goodnight, Señor Mendoza," Marina whispered, as she turned and walked away.

_As the expedition prepares to depart from Mexico City, Mendoza finds himself becoming more and more infatuated with the lovely Doña Marina. But Marina is still the mistress of the most powerful man in the New World. This journey may prove to be more dangerous then he could have bargained for. Next Time: Chapter Six – The Expedition._


End file.
